Emperor of Sardinia
Emperor of Sardinia was the title given to the ruler of Sardinia during its time as an Kingdom of the Sardinia before the Lords & Ladies declare House Decksteel as their rightful rulers. A colloquial title also used for the rulers of the Sardinia was the "Will be edited". House Decksteel will be ruled as Emperors for thousands of years. History of the title King of Sardinia The title begin with a king. The Spanish domination of Sardinia ended at the beginning of the 18th century, as a result of the War of the Spanish succession. By the Treaty of Utrecht of 1713, Spain's European empire was divided: the Savoy received Sicily and parts of the Duchy of Milan, while Charles VI (the Holy Roman Emperor and Archduke of Austria), received the Spanish Netherlands, the Kingdom of Naples, Sardinia, and the bulk of the Duchy of Milan. During the War of the Quadruple Alliance, Victor Amadeus II, duke of Savoy and sovereign of Piedmont, had to agree to yield Sicily to the Austrian Habsburgs and receive Sardinia in exchange. The exchange was formally ratified in the Treaty of The Hague of 17 February 1720. Because the kingdom of Sardinia had existed since the 14th century, the exchange allowed Victor Amadeus to retain the title of king in spite of the loss of Sicily. Victor Amadeus initially resisted the exchange, and until 1723 continued to style himself King of Sicily rather than King of Sardinia. The state took the official title of Kingdom of Sardinia, Cyprus and Jerusalem, as the house of Savoy still claimed the thrones of Cyprus and Jerusalem, although both had long been under Ottoman rule. The New Emperors of Sardinia During the opening stages of the War of Sardinian Succession (1749), Lord Ishmael Decksteel was proclaimed as the new Emperor of Sardinia by his bannermen, the first in a thousands years. Outraged by the threaten letters by the Holiness of Papal States.The noble lords of the Sardinia, France, Italy supported Ishmael and his family in the war against the Papal States, Austria, and Switzerland. Ishmael was declared Emperor by not just the lords, but also several of the lords of Milan, and others places even the House of Sforza.During the course of the War of Sardinian Succession Ish's forces only maintain firm control of the small island of Sardinia, particularly around the regional capital of it. They also maintain control of Rome and other places. The call was then taken up by all of Ish's bannermen, chanting "the Emperor of Sardinia!". Soon after being declared Emperor of Sardinia by acclamation of his bannermen, Emperor Ish sent a formal declaration of independence to the entire nations of Europe, proclaiming that "from this time until the end of time we are a free and independent empire" Known Kings Kings of Sardinia and Corsica House of Barcelona (Aragon), 1323–1410 House of Trastámara, 1412–1516 Kings of Sardinia House of Habsburg (Spanish branch), 1516–1700 House of Bourbon (Spanish branch) 1700–1708 Sardinia was taken over by the Habsburg troops in 1708 during the War of the Spanish Succession in the name of the Habsburg claimant of the Spanish throne, "Charles III". At the end of the war Sardinia remained in the possession of the same ruler, and by the Treaty of Rastatt it was ceded to him. House of Habsburg (Austrian branch), 1708–1720 Spanish forces invaded the kingdom in 1717 during the War of the Quadruple Alliance. The island was under Spanish military occupation until 1720 when it was given back to Emperor Charles VI who ceded it to the Duke of Savoy by the Treaty of The Hague House of Savoy, 1720–1746 The monarchs of the House of Savoy ruled from their mainland capital of Turin but styled themselves primarily with the royal title of Sardinia as superior to the original lesser title of Duke of Savoy. However, their numeral order continued the Savoyard list. Emperors of Sardinia House of Decksteel (1746-Present) Line of Succession *Prince Alexander Decksteel - Ishmael and Daenarys firstborn son. *Princess Elise Decksteel - Ishmael and Daenarys firstborn daughter. *Prince Ashbjorn Decksteel - Ishmael and Daenarys secondborn son. *Prince Brynjar Decksteel - Ishmael and Daenarys thirdborn son. Category:Titles Category:House Decksteel Category:Emperors of Sardinia Category:Emperors